dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Механика боя
Механика боя описывает технические детали, относящиеся к боевой системе в Dragon Age: Начало. Броня Численное количество, которое обычно начисляется доспехами и щитами и служит для снижения входящего физического урона от успешной атаки. Пробивание брони Пробивание брони снижает броню вашего противника. Оно действует как прямое противодействие броне защитника. Например, если у вас есть 3 очка пробивания брони, а у вашего противника 10 очков брони, ваша атака нанесёт ему такой урон, как если бы у него было только 7 очков брони. Пробивание брони не добавляется к урону. С 12 очками пробивания брони против 8 очков брони противника урон будет считаться, как если бы у противника было 0 очков брони, а не -4; 4 лишних очка пробивания брони не используются. Пробивание брони суммируется до 41 очка. Заклинание Телекинетическое оружие, Сила двух рук, Аура камня + Штурм, Землетрясение, Прицельная стрельба + Мастер стрельбы, снаряжение и хитрость повышают пробивание брони. Каждое очко хитрости добавляет 0.14 очка пробивания брони, полная формула здесь: Пробивание брони = (Хитрость – 10)/7 Атака Число, которое используется для определения удачи атаки и влияющее, хотя и необязательное, на урон по врагу. Атака = 60 + 0.5 * ((Сила – 10) + (Ловкость – 10)) + Бонусы к атаке Снаряжение, навыки, заклинания и способности дают бонусы к атаке. Бросок атаки Для большинства атак (включая активируемые способности) производится бросок атаки против защиты цели. Если бросок удачен, атака попадает. Когда атака нападающего равна защите противника, шанс попадания становится 54%. Каждое очко атаки увеличивает шанс на один процент (до 100%), каждое очко защиты уменьшает его на один (до 0%, когда атака постоянно промахивается). Например, если у вас есть 100 атаки: Заметка: Защита против дальнобойных атак включает модификатор отклонения снарядов (например, из-за ношения щита), который добавляется к нормальной защите. Скорость атаки Ближний бой ''' Рейтинг, в котором автоматические атаки (без активирования способностей) наносит существо, рассчитывается с помощью используемого стиля владения оружия и самого оружия. Он может возрастать из-за таких заклинаний, как Ускорение, предметов, как Бальзам проворства и умений, как Порыв, Благословение Тени и Жажда крови. Длительность нормальной атаки (без активных способностей) рассчитывается следующим образом: Длительность атаки = (Базовое время + модификатор скорости оружия)*модификатор скорости персонажа. Базовое время' *Оружие в каждой руке: 1.5с. *Оружие и щит: 2.0с. *Двуручное оружие: 2.5с. Модификатор скорости оружия на странице описания оружия в графе Модификатор скорости. Заметка: когда игрок использует в каждой руке оружие с разным модификатором скорости, время усредняется и разделяется между основной рукой и побочной каждый удар. Например, если вы используете Starfang (-0.1) и Rose’s Thorn (-0.5), вы будете совершать атаки каждые (1.5-0.1)+(1.5-0.5)/2=1.2 секунды. 'Модификатор скорости персонажа' Количество обычно равно 1.0. Он изменяется с помощью следующих вещей: *Ускорение: -0.25 *Порыв: -0.3 *Расчетливый удар: +0.1 *Бальзам проворства: -0.2 *Жажда крови: -0.2 *Благословение Тени: -0.2 Из-за бага в файле core_h.nss модификатор скорости персонажа становится 1.0, если он меньше, чем 0.5 (например, если вы будете одновременно использовать ускорение и порыв). Баг: комбинация благословления Тени и порыва может у одних людей убрать ограничение, а у других нет. 'Дальние атаки' Длительность дальних атак рассчитывается так (большинство активируемых способностей часто длятся дольше времени): Длительность атаки = Базовая длительность + Время прицеливания 'Базовая длительность' *Если одет тяжёлый доспех и нет способности Мастер стрельбы или одет массивный доспех: 2.8с. *Иначе: 1.6с. На неё не влияет Ускорение или Бальзам проворства или модификаторы скорости прицеливания. Для не-членов группы добавляется штраф 0.7с. 'Время прицеливания' Базовое время прицеливания равно 0.2с для коротких луков, 0.3с для длинных луков и 0.8с для арбалетов. Время возможно снизить до нуля. 'Скорость атаки посоха' *На скорость атаки посохом не влияет тип доспеха. *На скорость атаки посохом нормально влияют модификаторы скорости стрельбы, например Быстрая стрельба, которая попадается на предметах, или заклинание Ускорение. *Скорость атаки посохом колеблется на 0.1-0.3с за авто-атаку. Минимальная длина атаки посохом – 1.4~1.7с. Удар в спину Удар в спину ''(англ. Backstab) – тип критического удара с особенностями проведения. Удар в спину против критического удара Расчёт урона для критического удара и удара в спину идентичен; главная разница между ними – это то, что критический удар имеет процентный шанс для каждого оружия (независимо от типа, и т.д.), тогда, когда для удара в спину требуется оружие ближнего боя (среди других типов). Специфика этого описана ниже. Нужно заметить, что хотя удары со спины наносят «критический урон», они не считаются в игре, как критические удары. Разница в том, что удар со спины не раскалывает замороженный или окаменевшие цели. Разбойники, которые хотят сделать так без использования способности, могут войти в невидимость и затем атаковать любым оружием. Удар автоматически станет критическим и разобьёт цель. Исполнение Код ниже был найден в скриптах Dragon Age combat_h_nns в отношении к удару со спины с луком и стрелами. Combat_CheckBackstab описан только здесь: if (nAttackType ATTACK_TYPE_MELEE) { // If we are backstabbing, we can change the result here if it was a crit. Abilities never bs (anim priority) if (nAbility 0 && Combat_CheckBackstab (oAttacker, oTarget, oWeapon, fFlanking)) { nRet = COMBAT_RESULT_BACKSTAB; } } Расшифровка кода даёт следующие предположения: *Эффект урона от критических ударов и ударов со спины одинаков; однако, удары со спины могут нанести немного больший урон, если на цель наколдовать слабость, а разбойник будет использовать смертельный удар и добавлять кровотечение с помощью ран. *Удары со спины могут восстановить выносливость после убийства цели с помощью праздника павших. Критические удары могут только делать это, если используется способность воина дыхание смерти. *При ударе существует процентный шанс нанести критический удар (который становится 100%, если вы в невидимости, из-за чего противник парализуется *Расчёт урона удара со спины делается отдельно для каждого оружия, хотя анимация показывает, что вы ударяете сначала оружием в основной руке. Это заметно, если вы возьмёте оружие с высоким уроном в основную руку и с низким уроном во вторую. Вы увидите большую разницу в уроне. *Если вы ударяете цель, выполняя следующие требования, то будет проведен удар со спины: **Нападающий использует оружие ближнего боя. **Атака должна быть обычной атакой, а не активируемой способностью (например, нельзя совершить удар со спины, если используете Смертельный удар), если только способность не заскриптована на нанесение ударов со спины (например, Колебание). **Нападающий – разбойник. **Нападающий – гуманоид. **Цель не имеет иммунитета к критическим ударам. **Способность Двойной удар не включена. **Нападающий находится сзади врага или цель парализована/оглушена и нападающий имеет способность Удар милосердия или нападающий находится в невидимости. Вывод *Лук не может быть использован для нанесения удара со спины, но могут наносить критический удары. *Посохи не могут быть использованы для нанесения удара со спины и не могут наносить критические удары. *Любое оружие ближнего боя может нанести удар со спины. Урон Урон от оружия Урон наносится атакой с оружия. Расчёт его следующий: *Нормальный удар: Урон = Базовый урон от оружия + Урон от характеристик + Бонус к урону + Урон за удар - Снижение урона от брони *Удар со спины/критический удар: Урон = Модификатор критического урона * (Базовый урон от оружия + Урон от характеристик) + Бонус к урону + Урон за удар - Снижение урона от брони : Заметка:' если рассчитанный урон меньше 1.0, то он округляется до 1.0.'' Базовый урон от оружия Базовый урон от оружия описывается в списке на странице оружия. Урон от характеристик Одна или две характеристики персонажа используются, чтобы определить урон от характеристик (описан на странице оружия). Каждый тип оружия имеет модификатор характеристик (также смотрите на странице оружия), который влияет на бонус урона, основанный на характеристиках. *Одна характеристика персонажа используется так: Урон от характеристик = характеристики – 10 * характеристик от оружия * стиля оружия *Две характеристики используются так: Урон от характеристик = 0.5 * характеристики 1 + значение характеристики 2 – 20 * характеристик от оружия * стиля оружия Модификатор стиля оружия: *Одно оружие/Меч и щит/Двуручное оружие: разброс 50-75%, в среднем 0.625 *Оружие в каждой руке: разброс 25-50%, в среднем 0.375 для основной руки; 0.125 для второй руки (полный модификатор 0.375 со способностью Владение оружием в каждой руке). Бонус к урону от персонажа Этот бонус основывается на особых вещах персонажа (Собственность 39, Бонус к урону) и изменяется следующим образом: *Бонус к урон: 0.1 для магов, 0.2 для разбойников и 0.4 для воинов за каждый уровень (воин 5 уровня получит бонус к урону 5*0.4=2) *Бонус к урону от специализации: дуэлянт и легионер-разведчик. *Бонус к урону от активируемых способностей: Могучий удар + Смертельный удар (только если поддерживается ветка способностей Крошащие удары) *Бонус к урону от пассивных способностей: Аура силы, Храбрость, Обнаружение слабых мест, Сверхъестественная стойкость (только если Аура камня активна) и Мастер стрельбы (только если активен режим Прицельная стрельба). *Бонус к урону от поддерживаемых способностей: Прицельная стрельба, Ярость берсерка, Жажда крови, Боевая магия, Неукротимость, Зараженный клинок, Крошащие удары, Аура камня и Точность. *+Х% к урону, добавляемые оружием (если оружия два, то он влияет на оба оружия). *Этот бонус к урону суммируется до +100 к урону. *Способности, дающие +Х% к урону, накладывая штраф на противника, а не давая бонус персонажу (например, Метка смерти и Обнаружение слабых мест) не суммируются с этим бонусом. Критический урон/Удар со спины Базовый урон от оружия и урон от характеристик увеличиваются с помощью модификатора критического урона, который равен 1.5. Модификатор может быть увеличен снаряжением, которое даёт бонус к шансу критического удара (например, Искатели Рыжей Дженни), который накапливается до 200% в соответствии со следующей формулой: Модификатор критического урона = Модификатор критического урона в бою + PROPERTY_ATTRIBUTE_CRITICAL_RANGE / 100.0 Максимальный достигаемый бонус к критическому урону/урону от удара со спины равен 350%: 150% базовый и 200% от предметов. Урон за удар Когда оружие попадает по врагу, запускается расчёт урона от удара: от рун на оружии, от заклинаний зачарования (Пылающее оружие, Ледяное оружие) и зелий. Этот расчёт не запускается, если игрок использует активированную способность. С патча 1.04, удары со спины оружием в каждой руке, руны и другие свойства удара для побочной руки который правильно показываются для побочной руки и свойства удара для основной руки больше не срабатывают для обеих рук одновременно. Стихийный урон Любой вид стихийного урона (холод, электричество, огонь, природа, дух), например от заклинаний, рун, ядов, бомб и посохов, наносящих стихийный урон, рассчитывается по следующей формуле Надо заметить, что некоторые существа имеют иммунитет к некоторым типам стихийного урона. Модификатор урона нападающего Существует разделение для каждого типа урона. Модификатор обычно равен 1.0. Его можно увеличить до 1.3, одев предметы с +Х% к урону от холода/электричества/огня/сил природы/магии духа, например Духовные руки или Стихийная хватка. :Примечание:' в "Dragon Age: Начало - Пробуждение", предел +Х% к урону от холода/электричества/огня/сил природы/магии духа увеличился на +30%. Новый предел - +50%.'' Модификатор сопротивляемости цели Цель может иметь до 75% сопротивляемости стихиям (это соответствовало бы 0.25 модификатора сопротивляемости цели). Сопротивляемость стихиям также может быть отрицательной (если у цели уже есть врождённая слабость к определённому виду стихий или из-за заклинаний, которые понижают сопротивляемость: Порча уязвимости, Заразная порча), добавляя дополнительное количество урона. Отрицательная сопротивляемость суммируется до -100%. Защита Особая характеристика существ, которая влияет на вероятность удачно избежать атаки. На высоких уровнях существо может удачно отразить большинство или все атаки. Значение защиты = 40 + (Ловкость - 10) + Бонусы к защите Многие предметы, заклинания и способности дают бонус к защите. :Заметка:' Защита позволяет полностью отразить атаку (включая все негативные эффекты, которые она может принести), броня же снижает урон от удачной атаки. Заморозка Определённые заклинания, такие как Ледяная хватка, Конус холода, Вьюга и Рука зимы, могут временно вывести из строя врага, если попадёт в цель. Проверка устойчивости Заморозке можно противостоять, если пройти проверку физической устойчивости против силы заклинаний колдуна. Длительность Длительность заморозки определяется базовой длительностью, изменяющейся из-за ранга цели. Иммунитет к стихиям Некоторые монстры полностью иммунны к определённым видам урона. Этот иммунитет нельзя обойти с помощью различных порч. Устойчивость стихиям :Смотрите также: Сопротивляемости Устойчивость стихиям – короткое название для четырёх видов сопротивляемости начальной стихийной магии. Сопротивляемость определяет способность персонажа выдерживать различные стихийные эффекты, специфичные для изначальной магии (огонь, лёд, молния, природа, дух). Высокая сопротивляемость стихиям позволяет игроку ограничить урон от стихийных атак. Здоровье Здоровье определяет количество урона, который может получить персонаж/враг, пока не упадёт на землю. Красный индикатор с левой стороны портрета персонажа показывает количество оставшегося здоровья (оставшийся процент от полного). Здоровье увеличивается, если повышать телосложение, 5 очков здоровья на 1 очко телосложения. Сбивание с ног Боевой эффект от многих способностей, который выводит цель из строя на короткое время. Duration (s) = (0.0 <= Decimal Value < 1.0) Проверка устойчивости Удачная проверка физической устойчивости против атакующей характеристики использующего поможет избежать сбивания с ног. Атакующей характеристикой считается модификатор силы (воин) или силы заклинаний (маг), в зависимости от того, какое заклинание или способность использовано. Психическая устойчивость Психическая устойчивость определяет способность персонажа выдерживать различные особые эффекты, боевые (песни барда) или магические, которые влияют на разум персонажа. Высокая психическая устойчивость позволяет персонажу или полностью избежать эффекта, или получить ограниченный негативный эффект. Психическая устойчивость отличается от сопротивляемости заклинаниям. Отклонение снарядов Свойство, чаще всего встречающееся у щитов, которое даёт шанс избежать атаки в дальнем бою. CheckSuccess = (0.0 <= Decimal Value < 1.0) <= (Missile Deflection / 100.0) Скорость передвижения Скорость, с которой существо перемещается. Ускорение увеличивает скорость передвижения на 30. Бальзам проворства увеличивает скорость передвижения на 20%. Физическая устойчивость Физическая устойчивость определяет способность персонажа выдерживать различные особые эффекты, боевые и магические, которые влияют на тело персонажа. Высокая физическая устойчивость позволяет персонажу либо избежать эффекта, либо получить ограниченный эффект. Например, она помогает избежать сбивания с ног и паралича. Регенерация Мана и выносливость регенерируются с разной скоростью, в зависимости от характеристик и того, находится ли существо в бою или нет. Проверка устойчивости Физические и психические боевые эффекты имеют шанс быть отражёнными целью, который изменяется от разных факторов. ResistanceChance = Resistance Score - Attacking Attribute + (Rank * Rank Modifier) + (Level * 5 - ((Difference Between Level and Level) * 5.0) If ResistanceChance >= Maximum Resistance Chance ResistanceChance = Maximum Resistance Chance CheckSuccess = (0.0 <= Decimal Value < 100.0) <= ResistanceChance *Максимальный шанс устойчивости: 100.0 (обычно) Раскалывание Замороженные или обращённые в камень заклинаниям цели могут быть расколоты критическим ударом (или эффектом от других заклинаний), убивая их мгновенно. If Target is not a Boss or Plot Character and (not a Party Member unless (Difficulty >= Hard)) If Target is a Special Rank If Difficulty = Easy ShatterChance = 0.3 ElseIf Difficulty = Normal ShatterChance = 0.2 ElseIf Difficulty = Hard ShatterChance = 0.1 ElseIf Difficulty = Nightmare ShatterChance = 0.05 Else ShatterChance = 1.0 CheckSuccess = (0.0 <= Decimal Value < 1.0) <= ShatterChance :Заметка:' С патча 1.03 на PC/1.01 для PS3 больше нельзя расколоть существо ранга лейтенант или выше. Устойчивость к заклинаниям Устойчивость к заклинаниям определяет процент шанса полностью отклонить враждебное заклинание. Другие стихийные атаки, не являющиеся заклинаниями, игнорируют эту характеристику. Эта характеристика обычно не влияет на заклинания, наколдованные членами группы (например, дружественный огонь). На кошмарном уровне сложности противники имеют базовую 10% сопротивляемость заклинаниям. На лёгком уровне сложности, -10%. Угроза Угроза определяет как противники атакуют вашу группу, и её важно учитывать в стратегии. Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Игровая механика (Origins)